


Curse

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had looked up to that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**"Ain't it hard when you discover that, he wasn't really where it's at, after he took from you everything he could steal. How does it feel?"**  
  
He had looked up to that man, whose age had never mattered because his skills were so immense. He had been pleased, honored, even, when that man had come to him, had requested his help. He had wanted so badly to be like that tall man, who stood proudly as their leader's right hand and most trusted ally. He would have given anything to stand by that man's side, to be the right hand of the right hand.  
  
Around him, the land was crashing down. He could hear their screaming, the screams of his people – could see them falling, dropping away, disappearing into an abyss from which they could not be recovered. They were dying, drowning, suffocating in agony, and only now – Only now could he tell how off-center his aim had been.  
  
His teachers, his friends, his parents, his house – he had destroyed it. All of it. That man may have arranged it, but in the end, the only one responsible for it, the only one who had enough seventh fonons to accomplish it had been him. That man had tricked him, fooled him into believing in his cause, in the future glory of their nation that he had been meant to guarantee.  
  
From the bottom of his heart, Vandesdelca Musto Fende cursed the day he ever laid eyes on Jade Curtiss.


End file.
